


Sepang Wind

by kiba_kai



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, MotoGP, MotoGP RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiba_kai/pseuds/kiba_kai
Summary: Danilo and Jorge, friendship, one scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> for end of 2015 season, Sepang test 2nd day.   
> Wrote for any 1-2 finish, second day was Petrux and Jorge
> 
> Petrux POV

Title: Sepang Wind  
Fandom: GP  
Pairing: PTJL  
Genre: RPS, ficlet  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Boy / Boy, if it’s not your thing please don’t read.  
Note: ENG is not my first language, if you spot some mistakes please correct me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and writing.

.

.

 

Sepang Wind  
by kiba kai

.

.

.

It was a hard day.

Real hard.

In fact, almost the hardest day ever since I’d been stepped up to this premier class racing.

Why? Because there were tons of media outside of my box. I didn’t know why they even want to take picture of me, sweating like a pig. At least let me wash up first would be nice. Imagine my bare face freshly out of helmet, sweating from my neck, sweating from my hair, man, even my eyebrow are sweating! Who would look good like that?

No one.

I moved in front of small fan that provide some wind, hot wind of course, and try to dry my face up a bit to make it look somewhat presentable.

In the meantime, I check my record and position then start laughing. The test was done for today but my name still at the top of the table. Really, I wasn’t sure if this is another dream?

When I looked closely, the name on the second place below me made all my sweat turn cold.

Why did it have to be this guy?

…No, I didn’t hate him or anything, he was just too scary.

Yesterday he was the fastest but today I took his place, just thinking about his creative ways to murder me and make it look like a suicide wasn’t really entertaining.

.

The monitor showed live coverage at his box… There he was, just about to take that shiny new helmet off. I pulled my face, he must also be drenched by this horrible weather, face all bloated by the pressure, heh.

But he didn’t.

God.

.

I kinda noticed that his skin was white but here he was practically … glowing.

His determine eyes and thin lips made him look so fierce… so calm… so professional. Of course, there was a sheen of sweat but this coverage actually look more like ten-million-dollar energy drink ad.

I stared at the mirror.

Life was so unfair.

Now he was looking at the timetable position, he suddenly gritted his teeth. Oh, maybe he just saw my name above him.

Sorry, my bad.

.

My assistance called in the media just in time before I finish pulling down this polo shirt.

“How do you feel about being the top guy today?”

Funny question, I won’t be crying for sure “I, eh…”

“You must be thrilled because you stay on the first position since the beginning, we could say you totally swoop their asses!”

Whoa, slow down lady, I hadn’t say anything. “It’s not like that… I…”

“You must be waiting for this moment for several months. I’m sure all the top guys will look at you from the new angle!”

Judging from how fast these ladies are typing, he must be looking for any angle that would chop my head off quickest? “My bike…”

“Of course, you’re very comfortable on your bike. You’re thankful for your team, right. Thank you, that will be all.”

“Wha…” t the fuck.

I shook my head, the only thing that I’m thankful for was they’re gone already.

“I’m going to the medic.” I told my team, a good massage would be good right now.

.

.

Maybe not.

I mentally groaned.

He was there before me. Of all the places, why did he come here too? I stood awkwardly because it was too late to turn back, he already saw me.

I swear, whole area of Sepang just drop a few degree.

My lips just formed a weird shaped, I hope he translated it as a smile, even the dry one.

“Hello.”

Too formal. I wanted to hit my head.

“Swoop my ass, right?” That was venomously said in Italian.

Ok not really venomous, but close enough. “I didn’t say that!” I shouted too loud that I startled him. “Sorry.”

He shrugged and proceed to get his massage cue.

I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea because here I was, guided to the massage bed next to his.

Sweet mother.

This guy’s skin glowed all over.

How was this possible?

He was originate from some island, wasn’t he?

I pulled my face again and try not to look. Removing my shirt, why I heard some cat call?

.

Holy… did he just…

CHECK ME OUT?

.

His eyebrow raised and said flatly, “You got a rash, don’t come near me.”

I

was

stunned.

WHAT RASH? YOU… “It isn’t! This is a birthmark!”

“Don’t shout, you’re hurting my ear.”

I grumbled. He just made me look distressful out of nowhere! Even the medic who was about to give me a massage did poke at the discolor skin and I glared at him.

“That’s for taking my place.” He said casually.

WHOA.

WAIT.

HE SMILE.

AT ME?

My eyes must looked like they’re about to pop off my face since the medic and other riders around me start laughing.

“Good job.” The British rider pat me on the back. Ok, at least there’s someone who didn’t make fun of me. I like this guy, but unfortunately his sentence hasn’t finish. “…for making him smile.”

RIGHT.

He’s a current world champion, everybody choose him over me.

No, I didn’t sulk.

I didn’t.

I really didn’t!

“Tomorrow it’s gonna be your ass I’m swooping. Mark my word.” He smirked while getting dress after his session ended.

“Whatever.” Ok, he’s a freaking current world champion. He could do anything and get away with it.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said ‘good job’ to you, you know. I haven’t seen him smile like that for quite a while.” That British rider said again after the champ already gone. “And yeah, about your position today, it wasn’t just good. It’s great, man. Don’t shit your pants tomorrow!”

I couldn’t help but smile at that, “Thanks.”

On the way back, I got some ‘thumbs up’ from many guys and some wink from the girls.

HA. This is not so bad.

.

But about pant-shitting thing…

Let’s say I need another set of leather on standby.

Just in case, you know.

.

.

.

Fin

 

 

.

 

.

 

A/N : 2015 Sepang test 2nd day.


End file.
